


Before you leave

by Ischa



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five wave-goodbyes Mikey had. (Pete, Gerard, Gabe, Bob, Adam)<br/><i>Later he saw Adam talking to Gerard and ducked into a corner. He didn’t want to be seen. He was sure Gerard was being all sincere and asking questions and stuff about how it was to be gay and open in the music industry.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Before you leave

**Title:** Before you leave  
 **Pairing:** Mikey Way (gen-ish)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Five wave-goodbyes Mikey had. (Pete, Gerard, Gabe, Bob, Adam)  
 _Later he saw Adam talking to Gerard and ducked into a corner. He didn’t want to be seen. He was sure Gerard was being all sincere and asking questions and stuff about how it was to be gay and open in the music industry._  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author’s Notes:** Written for this prompt: 'five different wave-goodbyes Mikey has' over at [anon_lovefest](http://anon-lovefest.livejournal.com/).  
 **Word Count:** 980  
 **Beta:** tygermine, sabinaluvsrydon  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real.

\--+--  
~1~  
 _Pete_  
Mikey saw him from afar, standing on the other side of the parking lot. And the world kind of stood still at that moment. It was like that one picture Gerard had drawn when he was a teenager and depressed as fuck; a bleeding heart (anatomically correct, of course) in a jar. Everything was grey in the picture except the heart and the small puddle of blood gathered along the bottom.  
That's how Pete looked. Vibrant colour. The blue of his jeans more blue somehow, the maroon of his shirt slipping into red; freshly dried blood on a band aid. His stupid shoes. And there was somehow no sound. The world was grey and Pete was colour.  
There was nothing left to say. It was over, he knew it and Pete knew it. No words could make it anything else. No hugs, no kisses, no... nothing, really.  
Mikey lifted his hand and waved. Pete took a deep breath. Mikey could see it. See his muscles shift under his shirt. And then he grinned and the colour and sound rushed back into the world.

~2~  
 _Gerard_  
There were tears and hugs and whispered words. From mom and something dad said to Gerard that Mikey couldn't hear. Didn't want to maybe.  
They had their own 'fuck this all' celebration the night before. He wasn't sure his parents knew. It didn't really matter anyway.  
Spilled secrets and spilled booze and cigarette smoke in the air. And that was it. Gerard told him he would be back and Mikey told him he knew.  
Mikey kept his hands behind his back and Gerard nodded in his direction, letting mom hug him one last time before taking his seat on the train. Mom was waving the whole time until the train was nearly gone and then turned around, shouting Mikey's name. He nodded and lifted his hand in the split second before the train was out of sight. And Gerard (because that's how they worked, always did, always will) lifted his head, putting his hand to the glass. Mikey is sure he smiled, even if he couldn't really see it.

~3~  
 _Gabe_  
Gabe was drunk and it wasn't even that late yet. He was lying on the couch and his shirt was riding up. Mikey could see one of his hipbones under soft skin. His eyes were slits below heavy lids and Mikey didn't think that he knew what was going on around him. Now and then he would nod to the music and smile. Mikey took the beer bottle out of his hand and Gabe grabbed his wrist. He looked up at Mikey and smiled.  
“Wave on your way out, yeah?” he asked, Mikey nodded and did.

~4~  
 _Bob_  
Gerard was getting all emotional on their asses and Mikey couldn't really blame him. It was in Gerard's nature to be all up front and in touch with his feelings and make other people acknowledge them as well, if they wanted to or not. Bob was being Bob and that more than anything told Mikey that things would be alright in the end. With time. They just needed to wait it out. At some point Ray and Frank tore Gerard away and Mikey told Bob he would join him for a smoke, because whatever. Bob didn't even bat an eyelash, but Bob never did.  
They were standing in the empty parking lot and Mikey had a flash of memory to that one time he said goodbye to Pete, but this was nothing like the thing with Pete all these years ago.  
Bob was smoking quietly beside him and when he was done, he nodded and walked over to his car and didn't look back. Mikey waved anyway. He was sure Bob had seen it in his rear-view mirror.

~5~  
 _Adam_  
To tell the truth: Adam wasn't anything like Gerard. There were some similarities like the camp and the boy-kissing on stage and the make-up, but Adam was really nothing like Gerard.  
When they met (and it was more like passing by) Mikey wanted to say something like: I voted for you, but he didn't. He nodded instead and wasn't even sure Adam knew who he was.  
Later he saw Adam talking to Gerard and ducked into a corner. He didn’t want to be seen. He was sure Gerard was being all sincere and asking questions and stuff about how it was to be gay and open in the music industry. Maybe at some point they were even talking about music and artistry or whatever. He itched for a cigarette that night like he hadn’t since he’d quit.  
He was bored and wanted to escape all of this for a while, ducking into corners when he saw someone he knew and ending up somewhere away from the main event. He took out his iPod (he didn't care that it was impolite to bring it in the first place) and sat down on a worn out looking couch. He closed his eyes. Just when he was ready to maybe face the wolves again, someone sat down beside him, the couch dipping with the weight. He glanced up and Adam was staring ahead at the wall, the door. Mikey took out one earbud and handed it over silently. Adam looked at his hand, the earbud and then took it without a word. He was a warm solid presence beside Mikey. Their bodies touching from shoulder to hip. Adam hummed to the songs he knew and Mikey could feel it.  
Sometime later (minutes, hours, who knew? Who cared?) Adam stood up, took out his pack of cigarettes and headed for the door. He stopped then and turned, smiling and Mikey waved with the hand that wasn't putting his earbud back in. Adam laughed then, but Mikey couldn't hear it, and waved back.

~end~


End file.
